Smile for Me
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: SasuSaku Song Fic to Cold as you by Taylor Swift. Sakura sings to Sasuke about their relationship.


**Hey! Newcomer so this might not be all that good! Oh well. That's life!**

**The song is Cold as You by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own Naruto or Cold as you. I do own the announcer, I guess...**

Sakura sat at a karaoke bar, listening to her friends perform songs. Her boyfriend, Sasuke was there too. She sat alone, watching him sit silently next to his friends.

"Next we have..." The announcer cued the light. As they spun around the room, ready to land on the next unsuspecting victim. The bright light landed on Sakura. "Miss, honor us with a song!"

When Sakura stood up, the crowd clapped. She walked towards the stage and at the steps up the workers asked what song. "Cold as you by Taylor Swift." Sakura told them.

The workers handed the paper with the song on it to the announcer. "You are,"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura! You'll be singing Cold as You. Anyone you'd like to dedicate this to?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend," Sakura took the microphone from the announcer and the music started to play.

**You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.**

Sasuke looked up from his drink to his girlfriend on stage. Her eyes he noticed were slightly glistening from the unshed tears. Ino, Hinata and Tenten all swayed to the music. 

**  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**

**  
**

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand gripped the glass of water he was holding. "Dude, that's about you." whispered Naruto.

"Hn," was all that Naruto received from his friend.

**  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and wished them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.**

**  
**

Sakura remember when she was younger and was Sasuke's worshiper. By now her eyes had filled with more unshed tears. Her friends had paid for her drink already knowing that she would want to leave as soon as this performance was over.

Several couples had now gone to the dance floor and slow danced to Sakura's hurt filled voice.

**  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**

**  
**

Her voice broke slightly, and her lips quivered.

**  
You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)**

Sadly, Sakura knew that it'd probably be true. If she died for Sasuke he'd move on. He'd stay emotionless.

Sakura's voice softened. She knelt to the floor.

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. 

She slowly stood up and opened her eyes. Staring straight at Sasuke.

**Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.**

They crowd applauded and a single tear fell down her face. She gave her thanks and headed down the stairs where she as met up with her friends. Ino gave her a hug.

"Sakura, come girl, at least get it outside." Ino said, holding her friend.

Once outside, Sakura had started to calm down. "Guys, thanks but I want to walk

home alone."

"Are you s-sure?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Yeah, I have my cell incase, I need picked up." Sakura reassured them.

"Okay, love ya Sakura." Ino smiled. Hinata and Tenten nodded.

The three girls headed back into the bar, leaving Sakura outside.

Inside of the bar, Sasuke watched Sakura flee the place. "I'm going to go see her."

"Sasuke, is that really how you treat her?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder to stop him

from bolting out the door.

"I, I really don't know." Sasuke brushed Naruto's hand away and turned to leave the bar.

Sakura hadn't made it very far. Just across the street to a park bench. She sat down and cried. She closed her eyes.

"Sakura?" Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of her name. Sasuke stood at the other side of the street, walking briskly toward her.

'_No, no.' _Sakura stood up and ran. Heading nowhere. Just away from the bench and Sasuke.

Something warm grabbed her bare shoulders and stopped her running. "Sakura, calm down."

"No. Stop let go." Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked into his onyx eyes. There was sadness-from her. And pleading. He had a small smile on his face. A real smile. One that wanted her back.


End file.
